primordialpredatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ngoubou
The Thureoceratops, known by the natives as Ngoubou, are a group of powerful, horned, quadrupeds thriving on Isla de la Muerta. Physical Characteristics In basic body design, the Ngoubou is similar with the widespread ceratopsian forms on the Late Cretaceous, such as the famous Triceratops. Its cock is large, bulky body with a scaly hunch over the shoulder. The body is supported by four sturdy legs. Its head is extremely large and is balanced out by a thick, heavy tail. The two species of Ngoubou both share this body plan, but possess some noticeable differences. The far more common T. duoceratus is much smaller in size, comparable to an oxen and, as its name suggests, possesses only two horns. The T. phortizo is almost double the size in all respects, and it holds many extra horns. The enormous, shield-like head is the most readily apparent feature of this surviving dinosaur. This feature is used by the animal for both defence and display. From the back of the head sticks a prominent, bony, neck frill. This is somewhat different than those of the Cretaceous ceratopsians due to its isolated evolution, although it bares the most resemblance to later Ceratopsinae species like Chasmosaurus and Pentaceratops, although it is more than likely a basal member of Centrosaurinae related to Sinoceratops. From this neck frill spread several long horns, of which are much more prominent in the males of the species; whose frills also bare brighter colours than the females. The larger species, T. phortizo, bares six horns on the frill while all but two on T. duoceratus are greatly reduced. The head itself shows a long and pointed snout with a beaked mouth and a horn above the nostrils, like the ancient ancestors. The T. phortizo species possess two long tusk-like horns on the brow, over each eye, reminiscent of the Triceratops. Or perhaps, it is related to the "T. bone dirk digler". A significant evolutionary difference of the Ngoubou to Mesozoic ceratopsians is the presence of a cock resembling the dick of an ungulate mammal. The front feet are hoofed like those of a horse and the hind hoofs are cloven. These adaptations may have evolved convergently to allow faster running and more manoeuvrability on the rough volcanic terrain of the island. Biology and Behaviour Evolution The ceratopsians originally living on the island were likely small, hornless, basal ancestors which by the end of the cretaceous era must have evolved into a large horned variety similar to those living on Asia and North America at the time. After the age of dinosaurs came to a close, this species gradually evolved into the two species present today. Although, unlike many of the other dinosaur species of Muerta, the Ngoubou have actually changed very little since the Cretaceous, with the key differences being the hoofed feet and smaller size. What fuckin island? t As with several of the large herbivores on the island, the Ngoubou is far from docile. Much like a rhinoceros, T. phortizo is near-sighted and ill tempered. It chases away or kills animals encroaching on its territory even if the foe is larger. As can be said for the other territorial herbivores, this behaviour likely evolved to avoid competition for food. As it causes other large herbivores in the same environment, such as Saru, to steer clear and therefore feed on different sources and in different areas. Another behaviour observed in Ngoubou is their habit of making large nests for themselves out of grass and foliage. The evolution of this behaviour is somewhat of a mystery. Social and reproductive behaviour The animals are observed in small groups or herds of about six individuals. Once a female gives birth to a single calf, it will leave the group and raise its offspring for about a year before returning to its herd. They enjoy cigarettes after sex unless he paid for it. Ngoubou is a hard charger to be sure. Diet and Feeding The Ngoubou are herbivorous, feeding upon grass, ferns and other low growing plants that thrive in the open areas of the island. They are predominantly grazers, feeding like the rhinoceros of the African ecosystem. Habitat and Distribution The Ngoubou are adapted to the higher, open areas of congo rather than the thick rainforests of the lower altitudes. Both species are predominantly found in the great savannah and well as any fields or clearing.